1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology and more particularly, to a network connector, which uses an elastic terminal holder block to give sufficient support to the metal conducting terminals against the inserted matting network plug.
2. Description of the Related Art
A network connector is to be installed in a motherboard for the connection of a mating network plug for the transmission of network data signal. A regular commercial network connector is known comprising an insulation main body, 8 pces of metal conducting terminals mounted in the insulation main body, each metal conducting terminal having a tilting portion for the contact of one respective metal conducting terminal of the inserted mating network plug, a circuit board to which the rear end portions of the metal conducting terminals are electrically connected, and an IDC (insulation displacement contact) housing mounted on the rear side of the insulation main body for the passing of a network cable to connect to the circuit board and the metal conducting terminals.
According to the aforesaid design, the tilting portions of the metal conducting terminals are suspending in the insulation main body. After multiple times in plugging and unplugging, the metal conducting terminals may be unable to return to their former shape, causing contact error and data transmission loss and affecting the transmission speed.
To solve the aforesaid problem, many measures have been disclosed, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,443, entitled “Electrical connector jack”; U.S. Pat. No. 6,786,776, entitled “Electrical connector jack”. These designs commonly have a base provided at the front side of the circuit board. The base comprises a plurality of hook-shaped spring arms corresponding to the metal conducting terminals. Each hook-shaped spring arm has a head portion for supporting the tilting portion of the corresponding metal conducting terminal.
However, the hook-shaped spring arms are separated members. It takes much time and labor to install the hook-shaped spring arms. Further, the 8 pcs of metal conducting terminals are arranged in four pairs, and the bents of the metal conducting terminals that are respectively extended from the tilting portions are differently configured. However, because the head portions of the hook-shaped spring arms are same in shape, the hook-shaped spring arms cannot give same support to the metal conducting terminals, resulting in a contact problem.